Kiss of the Rain
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: In a universe where some humans can now freely roam in the monster world without fear or paranoia from either sides. Our main focus of the story is Randall Boggs. Who will find love with his arch rival and re-enter back into his own home. He will have the love and support of both monsters and humans alike. I DO NOT own the cover image or Monsters Inc/University!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Here are the ever famous author's notes! Just to inform you, the main pairing in this story will be between Randall and Sulley. Also, there will be an OC in this story and a teenage version of Boo. If you have problems with OCs, please do not read this story. She will not be appearing until a little later, though. Also, I will try to make her the least annoying as I possibly can, I will promise you that. However, my OC will not be involved with any male characters from the story. There will be plenty of male X male, so if it is not your taste please don't read.**

**I have previously made a story of Randall X Sulley a while back and read through that chapter. I realized how absolutely atrocious it was and decided to to continue that story. Although, I may include the entire chapter later on in the story as part of Randall's past because people seemed to like my terrible writing. I really hope this story is much better. I apologize for the shortness of my chapters in advance but I am planning on making this a very long story. Onward!**

It had been nearly 15 years since Randall Boggs was disgracefully banished to the human world. The lizard lay defeated, broken, and nearly dying. Cursing the day he was ever born, he sobbed quietly by the rock that he had made his home. He spent most of his days crying now. The only way he could tell how much time had passed was by counting the sunrises and sunsets each day. Monsters don't age as fast as humans do. In fact, he, and most of the monsters back home only appeared to have ages three years, tops. The lifespan of a monster is quite fascinating and different.

He was no longer in the human world, not anymore. Instead, he found himself woken up in a hospital bed. Back at Monstropolis. "Mr. Boggs, you have some visitors." A nurse said kindly. Visitors were the last thing the lizard wanted right now. He buried his face into a pillow and hoped he could sink inside it. Given the ability to disappear when things were hard, he was too weak to do so at the moment. The first, was Sulley. The slender monster threw his glass to the floor. "What the hell do you want with me, Sullivan? Haven't ruined my life enough? You should have left me there in the human world. I was better off. Finally, beginning to develop the knowledge and skills of making my own way through, and you bring me back here when my whole existence went to fuck."

Sulley was truly confused by his words. "Randall…you were only in the human world for three days. You were in prison for the past fifteen years. You were badly beaten last week and woke up from your coma just an hour ago." Randall's jaw dropped. "But…that can't be!" He began to shake. Sulley sighed, unsure how to comfort his former enemy. "It's true, Randall. I wouldn't lie to anyone, including you." He moved closer to the sobbing lizard, trying to pull him into his arms but Randall flinched away. "Don't you fucking touch me." Sully should have realized that Randall wouldn't have changed at all, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by his words and actions. The broken lizard on the ground was so different compared to this sarcastic and hurtful one, but he was not going to give up.

"Is there…anything I can do for you?" Sulley asked, almost an eternity of a two minute silence. "Coffee." The lizard replied almost immediately. Sullivan smiled. "Of course." After all, it was the least he could offer. Sulley made his way to the front desk. "Ma'am, I'm here on behalf of Randall Boggs. Could you please let me know his earliest possible release?" She looked through her papers with her face scrunched, unsure of how to break the news to the furry monster. "Sir. We have found traces of heroin in Mr. Boggs' body. The doctor will have to get back to you." What did Randall do to himself in prison? Where was his coffee?

**I'm really unaware whether or not there are drugs in the monster world, and I know for sure in the canon verse they would not have human names. HOWEVER, this is my story, and it's a fanfic at that ;) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though! I'm sure they will get longer in the future, but I just wanted to see how many of you would like this. I didn't want to ruin the scenery or the emotions of this first chapter, so that's one reason why I left it as short as I did. Please, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when do I get to go home?" The lizard asked, taking a sip of his long desired coffee. Sulley inched closer, unsure whether or not Randall would approve of his answers. "Well, not right away, Randall." He placed the coffee on the nightstand with an angered expression. "And why would that be?" How was Sulley going to break the news? "This whole time, Randall thought of himself to be in the human world. How could he possibly explain to him that they found heroin in his system? A human drug?

While at the front desk, Sulley asked the RN what had happened to Randall in prison. _"He was beat up almost daily the past week. One of the other prisoners broke some bones, cut him severely, and raped him multiple times. He was raped by multiple other prisoners. As I heard you have already been aware of, Boggs had been found with traces of heroin in his blood stream." _No wonder why the poor lizard was currently deprived of his sanity. "Sir, when Mr. Boggs is released from the hospital, he needs to return to prison. He has a life sentence, and this hospital treatment is a very brief release for him. As soon as he is cured, he has to go back."

Randall has committed some of the most god awful acts in monster history. Of course he deserved all the time he got. Although, as much as Sulley hated to admit it, part of him felt sorry for the little guy. He returned to Randall's bedroom. He appeared to be asleep again. "Don't worry, I won't let you go back to that place." He whispered, brushing the top of his head. "Don't…fucking…touch me…Sullivan." Not much of a deep sleeper, then.

A week later. Randall was still in a groggy like state whenever Sully came to visit him. This time, Randall did not protest the visits. He would feed, clean, and assist the poor lizard that he now deemed himself responsible for. He had been making a lot of progress with him. Besides all this, Randall still refused to talk about his memories.

"I'm not getting too comfortable." Randall admitted. "Within a matter of days I'm heading off in that bus and back on my cell." The blue monster smirked with reassurance. "Don't be so sure of yourself. In fact, we've all had something different in mind for you. Trust me, Randall, you are not going back to prison." Randall turned suspicious and squinted his emerald eyes. "What would be the conditions?"

Sulley was busy with his notepad and pen while he sat on his favorite couch in the living room. Mike rolled his eye. "Sulley, I understand we are the new co-owners of Monsters Inc, but for Pete's sake we are off duty! You haven't even touched your soup, and I know that something is on your mind." Sulley nodded. "I told Randall about his therapy program to be re-integrated back into society." Mike was now amused. "And…" Come on! You have to tell me how he took everything!" "He was – in shock, Mikey. Things are going to be very difficult for Randall for the next while. Please try not to be too hard on him."

**So, I hope this story is better for you than what it sounds like in my head! I promise the chapters will get longer sooner or later. They are short for now because I want to see and plan which direction this story will take. I updated yesterday, but please note that updates will not happen like this all the time for those of you that are reading! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Life at work for Sullivan became very dull. Owning the organization wasn't as much of a big deal as he thought it was. He'd watch with fond memories while the employees walked in through door after door collecting laughter from small children. He belonged on that floor, not with a checklist in his hand. He wish he could tell Mike how he felt, but he was enjoying the new limelight that he did not want to ruin the excitement for his one eyed, green friend.

"Alright, see ya at lunch, Craig!" Mike called out to one of the employees. "What a day, Sulley." Sulley lost his train of thought. "Hu? Oh, yeah." Mike gave him a quizzical look. "So, are you free tonight? I mean, come on, it's Friday." The blue monster admitted to himself that he really needed to make a point to start spending some more time with Mike. "Sure, Mike. We can catch that movie you wanted to see at 8, ok?"

"You can't make me go!" Randall protested by throwing the plate of disgusting food near Sullivan's direction. Sulley only replied with a stern look and a fold of his arms across his chest. "Randall, you have two choices. You could either go back to prison, or participate in the therapy group instead." The program was designed for Randall to meet others who have similar drug addictions, and for those who have past traumatic experiences. The goal is to allow individuals to come to terms with themselves while learning to open up about themselves to others and gain the tools and support for re starting a normal life. Randall, on the other hand, disproved with the concept of socialization. "I would rather stay in my room. And die." He retorted darkly.

The first therapy session took place three days later. Sulley gave Randall a thumbs up for good luck, while in return the lizard stuck up a middle finger with a smirk. "You'll be fine, pal." The blue one promised. The green eyed lizard only returned an "I hate you." Before shutting the door behind him. Maybe he really did hate him, but that didn't mean Sulley no longer felt responsible for him. Mere seconds later, Randall returned. "I don't want to do it." However, Sulley took his tone as 'I can't do it.' "Would you like me to come in with you?" The furry monster asked. Randall accepted, but rather harshly. "Fine. If I have to endure this, so do you. It's your fault I'm in this mess, after all." Sulley rolled his eyes with a smirk before closing the door behind them both.

Randall immediately declared that the doctor was a bitch. Who did she think she was making him introduce himself? Or join in the group for Christ's sake. "Randall, would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" "You mean the one I've been waiting for three days now?" He responded. Sulley nodded. Randall's eyes almost lit up – almost. "Of course I fucking do!" Sullivan pulled it out of his reach and scolded him like a child. "Well, you can't have one. Not until you introduce yourself." **FUCK YOU SULLIVAN! **The lizard sent him a harsh glare. "My name is Randall." Sulley fished in for more information. "And?" Randall sighed helplessly. "I've just been released from prison." His blue former co-worker was still not impressed. "Go on." Randall looked like he was about to hurl a chair to the other side of the word. "What do you want out of me?" He hollered. "The fact that I've been banished from Monstropolis? What about my memories of fifteen years of prison all wiped clean from my mind? How my father despises me? The death of my mother? Anything else? If you think of anything, _please_ let me know! It's getting pretty late for me. I'm going to take my medication then go to bed."

No one blamed him, Sulley let him go. Randall made more than enough progress just by showing up. Tomorrow, Sulley had plans with Mike in the evening. He wondered how he would even manage to have a good time after all the pain he had caused Randall. Arguing, the lizard had attempted murder, but how low did Waternoose have to go to make him stoop to that level?


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and Sulley were enjoying their favorite activity together. Eating take outs in front of their outdated television set. This time, they had a surprise guest – Mary! However, since she is unable to eat food from Monstropolis she made sure to get a burger before popping over. She told them about how well she had been progressing in school. She took as many science and math courses as she could in hopes of one day becoming a pediatrician. Now, almost a full – fledged woman, she was also the top of her class.

Not much of Monstropolis has changed over the years for Mary, but she liked it to remain just the way it was. Not too many humans were spotted in this universe at all. In fact, they were an extremely rare species over here. Never the less, since they were no longer to be considered toxic, humans who had managed to form close bonds with their monsters were able to roam freely amongst the cities. "Are you keeping up with your studies?" Sulley asked Mary in a fatherly and fondly tone as they ate dinner. "You bet!" The teen responded. "I want to be just as successful as you guys when I graduate." She added excitedly. Both Sulley and Mike smiled at each other. They really took a lot of pride in how she aged over the years.

When Mary left for home, the conversations between the two monsters became serious. "So…how's _Randall_?" Mika asked with distaste. The blue monster rolled his eyes. "He's, making very small progress. We've only just started, so hopefully slowly but surely. I really do have faith in him, Mikey." "Uh-huh, sure pal. People never change. They feed us that garbage when we're young – but we all know who Randall really is." "Trust me, Mike. Randall will have a better life, one way or another. I really think I can make it happen for him." There was no talking Sullivan out of this now. Mike only feared that it would not damage his friend emotionally in the process. Sometimes, you had to give your loved ones the cold, hard truth.

"_You were a complete waste of your mother's life". His father bellowed, hitting his son with another swipe of his hand. "I should have chosen her over you, such an ungrateful, embarrassing, shameless brat. If I had half a brain I would have left you for foster care years ago." With a beating, he left his son weeping and broken on the floor. "I'll feed you to the dogs."_

"_I need to start over." Randall overheard his father mumble to himself yet again. He's heard this countless of times. Also, starting over meant…getting rid of him. He silently cried in his pillow. Burring his face to muffle the unwelcomed sounds he made. He wondered how is life would have been if his mother was still alive. Would she be cruel to him? He hardly thought so. In fact, in his ideal world she was the polar opposite of his father. Would he have been cruel to them both? During his spare time he enjoyed imagining his mother being the protective figure. That one day the two of them would drive off and escape the mad man that was his biological parent. He cursed himself for sharing the same blood as him._

Randall hated facing himself in the mirror, but it was an assigned task from his cursed therapist this week. He hated the marks on his arms; which were, presumably, the scars from the heroin injection. Whether performed willingly or not. He had not the slightest idea what the drug was, besides the fact it was a human creation. He cursed that child. Cursed her since the day Sullivan foolishly introduced her to their world. If it wasn't for him, he would have never ended up banished and confused. Most of all, hated. He considered the idea of prison. At least he did not remember physically being there. He wondered if his memories would ever returned to him.

Sulley visited Randall the following day. Instead of throwing a fit that he realised would not be won, the lizard seemed to simply accept his fate. However, he refused to be happy about it. "How was yesterday?" The blue one asked, trying to start a simple conversation, but every simple conversation was difficult when it came to befriending Randall. "Fine." He responded, narrowing his eyes in a rather dark manner. "What did you do yesterday?" "I went back to that dumb ass therapy session." Sulley knew that was all he was going to get from Randall that day. "Well, we'd like it if you'd continue with it, Randall. No matter how dumb it may seem." The rest of the visit consisted of drinking coffee and watching television.

Mike was out with Celia when he returned to their shared apartment. It seemed rather lonely with no one else present. How could Randall manage to live like this all the time? Does he ever feel lonely? Sure, the lizard may like his privacy, but he remembered a time when the lizard may have in fact felt lonely. During those times, Sullivan himself trampled all over his confidence without realising it. Was that another reason why he was hated so much by the purple reptile? He felt like he asked himself too many Randall based questions, and decided to call it a night.


End file.
